Jane Cafferty
Jane Cafferty is a Sergeant and Authorised Firearms Officer in Central Police. Background Personal Cafferty is married with two young children. At some point in 2015 she engaged in an extramarital affair, which used by the Organised Crime Syndicate to blackmail her into working for them. Police records show her address as: 17 Hazelton Street. Professional After joining Central Police, Cafferty was able to ascend to the rank of Sergeant and obtain firearms training. She was then assigned to the Strategic Firearms Command, where she was placed in charge of the four person Charlie Zulu Five team. Series 5 Episode 1 Cafferty is introduced with three other members of the Strategic Firearms Command, providing armed support for police convoy ED-905 transporting seized heroin from the Eastfield Police Storage Facility to an incinerator. Whilst en route down country roads outside The City, she notices a crashed car on fire, and a highly stressed Lisa McQueen trying to save her baby. Although she initially radio's for local Patrol Unit officers to respond, upon hearing the mention of a child in danger Cafferty immediately changes her mind, and orders the convoy to stop so she can aid McQueen. Gaining access to the rear of the vehicle, she is shocked to discover the "baby" is actually a doll. The halted convoy is then ambushed by heavily armed members of the Organised Crime Syndicate led by John Corbett. Cafferty is shot in the stomach underneath her bulletproof vest by Lee Banks, and her colleagues PC Kevin Greysham, PC Ray Randhawa and PC Carl Waldhouse are killed. Incapacitated, her sidearm is taken by Lisa McQueen, who spares her life and leaves with the group who have hijacked the transport (although tells John Corbett she is dead). The only police survivor, Cafferty is taken to the High Dependency Unit of City General Hospital, where she is placed under armed guard by other members of the Strategic Firearms Command. DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott later visit and question her about the ambush. Cafferty defends her decision to halt the convoy, believing she was doing her duty as a police officer by responding to a perceived threat to life. Episode 2 Cafferty is allowed to return home from City General Hospital to recover from her injuries, and has an officer from the Strategic Firearms Command posted outside. She is later visited by Lisa McQueen (masquerading as a nurse), who assures nobody is planning to finish the job. Throughout their conversation it is implied they have met before, and McQueen later informs John Corbett she has received new information from Cafferty. She is later visited in her home by Lee Banks, who gives her a large envelope of money on orders from John Corbett to "keep her sweet". However, unbeknownst to her, her property had been placed under surveillance by AC-12, who conduct a raid after seeing Banks enter. Members of the Strategic Firearms Command led by Sergeant Kyle Ferringham raid the property and arrest Banks, and are followed by DS Steve Arnott and other detectives. Upon discovering the envelope in Cafferty's bedside drawer, she is arrested by Arnott for misconduct in public office. She is later escorted by members of the Strategic Firearms Command to the AC-12 Building, where she is interviewed in the presence of her solicitor by DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott. She confesses to supplying the Organised Crime Syndicate with information on police operations, having been blackmailed by threatening to inform her family, friends and children of an extramarital affair. Cafferty reveals she organised it so her team was assigned to the Eastfield Police Storage Facility on the day of the hijack, and that the other members of her team were also corrupt and complicit. However, the hijack was supposed to be bloodless, and she was shocked and taken aback when her team were killed and her injured. She also confesses to providing Lisa McQueen with information of a second convoy leaving from the Midlands Forensic Ballistics Laboratory, which was hijacked by John Corbett earlier that day. When pressed, she reveals it was neither Corbett or McQueen who recruited her into the Organised Crime Syndicate, but another man she believed to be a police officer. DI Kate Fleming then provides her with a selection of photographs of former Central Police officers investigated by AC-12 on suspicion they could be "H". After a brief pause, she appears to point to a picture of DI Matthew Cottan. Episode 3 It is revealed that Cafferty did indeed identify DI Matthew Cottan as the corrupt officer who blackmailed her into working for the Organised Crime Syndicate in 2015. However, the identification procedure was not evidential and cannot be used in court, and Superintendent Ted Hastings notes that Cafferty could have purposefully chosen Cottan's image as his infiltration into AC-12 remains a thorn in the departments side. Category:Female Category:IC1 Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Series 5 Cast